Adventures from Sunnyside and Darkedge Chapter Three
by rachelmarie42
Summary: Welcome to the pond where anything can happen. Divided into two areas, Sunnyside/Darkedge is a normal looking pond in the middle of a beautiful English woodland. However, nothing that happens under the water's surface can be considered normal.


One small black eye opened, and then the other and Taddy was awake and looking at his reflection in a piece of broken glass. Father Frowning Fred had placed the mirror there so that the Pool children could make sure they were clean and tidy before breakfast. However, Taddy was a typical child and did not pay as much attention to his appearance as he should so today he decided that he would have a good look at himself. He knew that he had got bigger and now had feet but he was still in for a surprise when he looked in the mirror.

And oh, what a surprise! "I'm a frog!" cried Taddy, "a proper frog!"

"So are we," shouted Sweet Sarah and Bouncing Billy and they came swimming over to Taddy. "Isn't it wonderful to be so grown up?"

The tadpoles had indeed become teenagers. Their tiny black bodies had now turned into small frogs. All three of them floated in front of the mirror for quite some time, admiring their new bodies.

Sarah preened and turned around and around in front of the mirror. "Oh I'm so pretty. Let's go and see Mother and Father, perhaps they will let us have a party to celebrate, perhaps they will let me start dating boys..and I really think I should have my own bedroom now, it's just not proper sharing with boys at my age…." Sarah went on and on and Taddy and Billy just looked at each other and sighed. She was going to be a nightmare.

The family joined in with the children's excitement although Father Fred and Mother May were not so surprised as they had been watching their children's developments daily. Mother May was very proud of her huge brood but she knew she would have her work cut out now with eighty teenagers to look after. She smiled happily. The hard work would be worth it.

But just as the celebrations were starting, a dark shadow was cast over Sunnyside and the water began to swirl around the Pool family, muddy clouds blurring their visions and fast moving debris making them cough. What was happening? Was it Percy Pike?

Brian Bragg grinned as he lowered his net into the water. He had been watching all those frogs, unusual to see so many in one place at the same time, and now they would be his. He laughed and laughed as the net lowered.

The family could hear the horrible booming laugh echoing around them and could see Brian's huge bare feet ploughing through their home. Everyone panicked as Brian's first scoop netted twenty of the Pool family, he emptied them into a bucket and began to lower his net again. The whole of Sunnyside had come to help the beloved Pool family but this meant that they were all now in mortal danger. Taddy had found a rock to hide under. He knew only too well what happened when you left the pond, and although that boy Jamie had been kind to him, it was not an adventure any frog should have to go through.

It was pandemonium as everyone tried to swim to safety and avoid the huge, plunging net that had invaded their world. Each creature was trying to save itself and its family. Would Sunnyside ever be the same again?

And then a horrible screech was heard and the pond's water swirled furiously as Brian Bragg landed on his bottom in the pool, he dropped the bucket and the captured creatures swam to their families. A strange red mist was building up in the pond. What was it? What was this new terror?

And then, as the mist and debris started to clear, the frogs and fish could see that the red stuff was coming from Brian's foot. He was bleeding!

Brian was wailing like a little girl as he dragged himself out of the pond and began to limped home barefoot. He knew he should have listened to his mother about wearing shoes today. As he went, he vowed never to return to the pond, there were monsters in it.

The Pool family and the other creatures all sat in a stunned silence, wondering what had caused the boy's injury and saved their lives and then suddenly a beady eye could be seen through the swirl, greenish brown skin and then….backward pointed teeth. Percy Pike.

The assembled creatures began to back away, terrified, some of the children crying but Percy merely watched them for a moment and then… he winked at them, turned around and swam back to Darkedge.

There was a stunned silence. Father Fred was the first to speak. "Percy Pike, our long time enemy just saved our lives. He bit that boy's foot. I can't believe it."

"I can't believe he just winked at us," said Filbert Frog, the Pool's closest neighbour.

"Why would he do that?" Father Fred wanted to know. "He doesn't have a nice bone in his body."

Taddy was the first to reply."I think he did it because there are more of us for him to eat. If that boy had taken us all, Percy would have been stuffed."

Father Fred nodded. Taddy was very wise for his age. He sighed, it was too much to hope that Percy would change his ways he supposed. The lives of the creatures at Sunnyside would always be a guarded one whilst Percy Pike was around. Oh well, at least they were safe for now.

And then, Father Fred realised that Mother May was missing. Oh no! When the bucket was dropped had she somehow been thrown to land? The Pool family began to search frantically and then they found her. Mother May was lying on her side under a rock, blood seeping from her injured back legs.

"..rocks… fell…. on me…" she managed to gasp before closing her eyes.

"She's still breathing," cried Taddy. "Dad, we have to get her to a doctor!"

…

Percy Pike could hear the fuss from Darkedge. That frog, May or whatever she was called had been injured. He wondered why that should concern him but it did, but not enough to do anything about it. Percy was not very happy with himself lately. What had happened to fearless Percy Pike? Since he had settled down with Petula Pike he had not been himself. He preferred to eat insects to frogs or tadpoles and he seemed to have developed a conscience. When that boy had tried to capture the frogs, Percy had not even thought twice about helping them, it had been a natural instinct. Somehow he felt like Sunnyside belonged to him and no-one else could have it or anything from it. But this sense of possession did not come from being selfish, Percy found he had actually come to like the Sunnyside lot. Dear dear, what had falling in love done to him?

…

The whole Pool family were panicking as they helped lift poor Mother May into the submarine. Gavin Gudgeon shook his head sadly. "This one's free," he said. "Darkedge River/Ocean Transport company will not take payment when it's life or death."

"Thank you, you are very kind," replied Father Fred and as he climbed into the submarine alongside his wife he looked sadly at his family. "We will be back as soon as we can, I promise." And then, he closed the door to the submarine, securing himself and Mother May in there along with the fresh water. Gavin Gudgeon had rented the extra special submarine to them as it had rudders that could be operated from inside as the frogs had no tails to propel the machine.

It was a long journey to the sea and Father Fred kept talking TO Mother May, trying to keep her awake. How would the family survive without her? She was the life and soul, the heart of Sunnyside. She HAD to live.

As they travelled he told her who they were going to see. Sir Sydney Sturgeon of 'Fish-hole Surgery' was a highly respected doctor who had originally come from Russia. It was quite rare for Sturgeons to live in these waters but not impossible and Sir Sydney was famous for developing a vaccine to enable fresh water fish to live in salt water. It was however, highly expensive and most mere pond life had no access to it. However, it did mean that Sir Sydney could operate in fresh water and he would be able to enter the specially made submarine without fear of harm from the fresh water.

Father Fred had sent a message ahead to say that they were coming and Sir Sydney would be swimming towards them as fast as he could. They would meet halfway.

Sir Sydney Sturgeon was as good as his word and within an hour a strange light could be seen coming towards Father Fred and Mother May. Father Fred blinked. What on Earth was this?

Sir Sydney joined them and wriggled free from the luminous coral that had ensured his trip was not hindered. He placed his mouth right next to the submarine. "So what have we here?" he boomed.

Father Fred gazed up at Sir Sydney with wide eyes. All he could manage to say was "Croak!" as he looked at this massive specimen of fish. He had never seen anything so big, so, so important looking but then he supposed a fish of Sir Sydney's standing would have to be impressive.

"I'm so happy to meet you," he managed to stutter. "It's my wife…her legs have been crushed by a rock…she's," Father Fred turned to look at his wife. Her eyes were closed and she did not seem to be breathing. "Oh Sir, please Sir, please save her."

….

Father Fred and Mother May had been gone for three hours. The Pool family floated in silence. Taddy had gone off by himself. He had a secret place just by the water's edge and he was still amazed at how he could breathe air now that he was a frog. He looked at his surroundings and then down at his beloved Sunnyside. It was so unfair that this had happened. They had all been so happy and now Mother May might die. Then Taddy frowned, actually no, they hadn't been completely happy had they? They lived in fear on a daily basis, a fear of those beady eyes and backward slanting teeth. Percy Pike, the devil of Darkedge. He had not bothered them for a while now, and then he had turned up to save them from that horrible boy. Taddy reasoned that Percy had to be up to something. He sighed, he could not think about that now, he had to think only of his mother and pray that she would be alright.

Taddy's sadness turned to terror as he looked at Sunnyside and noticed how the waters had started to swirl, and turn grey with debris. Oh no! It was Percy! Without thinking, Taddy jumped into the pond, he had to warn his family. He had known Percy was up to something, and oh why today of all days?

But Taddy was too late. When he found his family, Pewrcy was already there and he had brought a smaller pike with him, a girl. They floated there facing the Pool family, their horrible teeth showing as they grinned.

Taddy swam to be with his brothers and sisters. Father was not here. What would they do? And why had Percy not attacked yet? They had nowhere to swim to as Percy and Petula had cornered them.

"What do you want, today of all days?" Filbert Frog had moved to the front of the group. "Can't you see that we are a family in torment. One of our own is seriously ill."

Percy Pike tried to smile nicely but with teeth like his no smile could ever look nice. "We have come to make peace," he said. "I have, ahem, I have changed recently since meeting Petula. I have decided to mend my ways. I do not need to eat frogs and so from now on…I shall not!"

One hundred and fifty five frogs stared at Percy in open moutned shock. Percy looked embarrassed. He had never expected to say those words, but he meant them whole heartedly. Petula nudged him.

"Oh and you have no need to fear me anymore, and I hope that Mother Mary, erm Mother May makes a swift recovery," Percy cleared his throat. "I declare that Sunnyside and Darkedge become one," he lowered his voice "although IU don't really do visitors so you may want to sort of, not visit me very much."

Filbert Frog finally spoke. "We don't believe you Percy Pike, you have terrorised these waters for many years. Why would you change now?"

Petula Pike smiled lovingly at Percy, or as lovingly as a pike can when it has beady eyes and scarey teeth. "Because he has found love," she said quietly. €he turned to face filbert. "A love that has been missing all his life until he met me. I have shown him that a pike can still be brave and strong without killing innocent frogs. Percy, I can assure you is a reformed character."

"Well, I…" Filbert was not sure what to say.

"Give him a chance," a muffled voice was heard from behind the pikes and then a submarine came into view. Father Fred and Mother May peered out from inside.

"Mum is alive," cried Taddy and Percy was temporarily forgotten as all the frogs jostled around the submarine. Fred and Mary opened the door and were immediately lost in a crowd of frogs, all trying to be the first to hug them.

When Father Fred managed to get himself and Mother May out of the crowd, he was laughing. "Now now everyone, calm down. Yes Mother is going to be alright but she has had an operation and needs peace and quiet for a little while. Sir Sydney Sturgeon does indeed live up to his reputation.

Father Fred turned to face Percy Pike and there was no fear in his eyes as he looked at his one time enemy. "I believe what you say Percy, I have always been a good judge of character. Perhaps we will never be friends but if we can live alongside each other in harmony then that's good enough for me."

Percy bowed his head. "You have my word," he said solemnly and then the two pikes swam off to Darkedge. Father Fred watched them go. "Today truly is a day of miracles," he said quietly, and then he turned and swam to his family. There was much to celebrate today.

…..

A few days later word reached Sunnyside that Percy Pike had passed away in his sleep, a big smile on his face. Taddy wondered if Percy had known that he was dying and had wanted to make his peace. He could not feel too sad because Percy had ruled their lives for so long, but he was happy for Percy that he had managed to do something nice before he died.

Taddy watched his brothers and sisters jumping around on the pond side and his gaze wandered to where Mother May was resting on a large rock, her skin shining in the sun. Their eyes met and Taddy could feel such love.

Taddy thought back to his big adventure out of the pond and realised how silly and young he had been to want to leave. Sunnyside, beloved Sunnyside, how he loved this place.

END


End file.
